Special Delivery
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La noche previa a Navidad habrá un encargo que no podrás rechazar, ¿estás listo para tomar esta misión?#OneShot#BanKing(?)#BanElaine#GowtherArthur#KingDiane#AU#FicparticipanteenlaactividadNavideña2017delForo"MardeJoyasEscondidas"


**¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 ***Arroja confeti, mangas yaoi-yuri, globos y ukes por doquier***

 **Espero que comieran sabroso, rompieran piñata, les arrojaran un buen bolo y no se atragantaran por lo de las 12 uvas 12 deseos (ES ALGO MALVADO Y PELIGROSO :´V Oh será muy torpe para comer uvas).**

 **Y el 2018 este lleno de muchas satisfacciones como insatisfacciones. Aprender de todo es un gran logro y nos vuelve sabios de nuestra vida cada día.**

 **¡AHORA BIEN YENDO AL FIC!**

 **Planeaba subir esto en Navidad por la temática que me toco… pero desgraciadamente :´v una tiene vacaciones le gusta dormir y limpiar el cuchitril que tiene por habitación, lo cual volvió casi quijotesca esta tarea. Sin embargo eso también trae recompensas… ¡COMO SABER QUE CARAJOS ESCRIBIR!**

 **Y como dicta la tradición…**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 ** _Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEMA: Árbol de Navidad**

 **SUMMARY: Época Navideña, fiestas decembrinas en que das y recibes por parte de todos tus seres queridos. Momentos de paz y armonía en que es posible sentir al mundo cantar a una sola voz, notas de paz.**

 **Lástima que es posible mandar todo esto a la mierda, por un par de idiotas.**

 **¡SALVEN LA ALEGRÍA POR ELLA!**

 **WORDS: 4654**

* * *

Desde la ventana en su sala de estar observa a los delicados copos de nieve caer uno luego de otro, logrando cubrir con un manto blanco la totalidad de las calles, autos, lámparas las ramas sin hojas de los árboles. Se trata de un espectáculo sin precedentes y que es capaz de disfrutar desde la comodidad de su sillón favorito disfrutando de una caliente taza de chocolate con su cuerpo cubierto por un suave edredón.

Un ambiente ideal, "casi" perfecto… sino fuera por…

\- ¡ABREME DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PUERTA ENANO! – unos "molestos" e "incesantes" golpes en la entrada le hicieron tomar el control remoto encendiendo el televisor encontrando un programa de lo más ruidoso, colocando el aparato en un nivel de volumen lo suficientemente alto como para ignorar al indeseado invitado que buscaba perturbar su paz. – ¡ANCIANO, ABRE YA!

La hora en el reloj de la pared marcaba las 17:00 PM, un desganado suspiro escapo por sus labios. Odiaba ceder, amaría dejarlo en el frio de la calle permitiendo que se enterrara por la blanca nieve y no volver a ver su descarado rostro nunca más ni en la siguiente vida pero todo por cumplir un deseo navideño para su hermana.

\- Aunque solo ha pasado 20 minutos tocando la puerta y tuvo que llegar hace 40 minutos. – hablo para sí mismo el diminuto castaño al contar con sus dedos, dejando salir una sonrisa de altanera superioridad. – Tal vez solo le dejo lo que resta para que sea una hora justa.

* * *

 _Entre las múltiples reglas que existen en el camino del hermano mayor se encuentra aquella primordial e imborrable, establecida desde el inicio de los tiempos y resuena al momento de encontrarte por primera vez con los ojos de una dulce hermana menor._

 _*NUNCA NEGAR EL HECHO DE QUE ELLA YA HA CRECIDO Y POR TANTO COMENZARA A TENER INTERÉS EN EL SEXO OPUESTO. AUN CUANDO ESO IMPLIQUE UN TARADO POR NOVIO*_

 _Para el joven Fairy King Harlequin no quedaban esperanzas, no buscaba ser odiado o despreciado por Elaine al explicar las 1001 razones sobre lo malo de tener a Ban como su pareja._

 _Desde el invernadero se podían vislumbrar con excelencia las canchas deportivas, específicamente la de Basquetbol. Un gran grupo de chicas del lado contrario gritando ensordecedoramente mandando su apoyo para algún afortunado, varios grupos de fans. Pero, eso no era lo que importaba sino la pequeña rubia que se posicionaba delante junto a una castaña de coletas y una peli gris de un solo ojo visible. Intenta no suspirar ya que eso le costaría sus años de juventud, es increíble que ese par reciba tanto apoyo de chicas encantadoras y sigan siendo los mismos de siempre._

 _\- Harlequin, sino te conociera diría que prefieres el club deportivo al de jardinería. – comento divertido su compañero de labores y mejor amigo Helbram. Inmediatamente Harlequin regreso de su mundo de sueños negando con rudeza casi hasta marearse y recogiendo un par de macetas vacías. – La fama y la gloria, rodeado de lindas chicas y sus esponjosos pechos. – pronunciaba con alarde el peli verde, notando el sonrojo del otro. – Jejeje, ¿Estabas pensando eso, verdad? – Negó fervientemente el castaño, inflando sus mejillas enmarcando esa apariencia infantil que no coincidía con su edad. Odiaba cuando Helbram tenía razón._

 _\- M-mira… podría pasar todo el día golpeando una absurda pelota y saltando, logrando que termine lleno de sudor y agotado por un esfuerzo físico estúpido. Pero yo prefiero trabajar duro – señalo las macetas vacías – Y-y… ¡CON EL INVIERNO YA CASI LLEGANDO DEBEMOS ACLIMITAR EL LUGAR Y NO DEJAR LAS FLORES MORIR! – esta frase iba cargada con un gran volumen de voz, se notaba por los odios cubiertos del peli verde y la irregular respiración del castaño. Los esfuerzos físicos no eran lo suyo.  
_

 _\- Vale, no grites. Aunque admítelo – cargo un costal de tierra y subió a una carretilla – Te encantaría ser abrazado por Diane y que Elaine te alabe por ser mejor jugador que Ban. – En ese punto dio por finalizada la conversación y que él obtenía la razón una vez más con un simple asentimiento de cabeza de Harlequin y el sonrojo hasta sus orejas. Algunas veces su amigo podía ser tan simple._

 _Harlequin continuo mirando hacia las canchas por un poco más de tiempo, ya no siendo las tres chicas su objetivo de atención, sino el albino que jugaba ahora sin camisa y comenzaba uno de sus típicos duelos con Meliodas – importándole poco el partido mismo –. No se trataba de envidiar el marcado y entrenado cuerpo de Ban, su altura o ese porte de chico malo que atraía a más de una chica. ¿Cómo podía Elaine encontrar algo para amar en él?_

 _Se trataban de preguntas, que a su consideración eran ilógicas de responder. Su hermana siempre le vería con un ceño fruncido y su mejor amigo reiría por su falta de tacto. Entonces Ban saldría de quien sabe dónde, llevándose a Elaine y mostrando superioridad en su relación._

 _Monopolizando a Elaine._

 _\- Estúpido zorro – expreso con veneno, dándose media vuelta. Pensar en "él" siempre consistía en una pérdida de tiempo._

* * *

Envuelto aun en su suave edredón dejo entrar a la "molestia", eso vocabulario sin ningún dote de refinamiento le permitía entender qué clase de "humildes" orígenes rodeaban al albino. No eran un buen ejemplo para Elaine, quizás solo por su bondad buscaba salvar a ese malandrín.

\- Deje la comida en la cocina y dos cajas de cerveza dentro del refrigerador. ~ - Puntualizo Ban sacudiendo sus manos mientras el bulto envuelto se movía en una especie de afirmación. Tal acción exaspero al más alto, primero se atrevía a dejarlo fuera de la casa por casi dos horas y ahora se dignaba a darle la espalda como todo un creído. – Sabes… - alargo la palabra caminando lentamente hasta tocar el respaldo del sillón ocupado por el castaño, bajo su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del otro – ASI PARECES UN MALDITO BOLLO CON RELLENO AGRIO – aprovechando el desconcierto del castaño jalo el edredón tirándolo al suelo. King al sentirse desprovisto de su confortable fuente de calor, confronto al albino con un enorme ceño fruncido recibiendo como respuesta de este, mostrarle la lengua mientras levantaba el dedo intermedio de su mano derecha.

\- Regrésamela… ¡AHORA! – golpeteo el piso con claras intenciones de romperlo y verse amenazante frente a Ban, lo cual fue el resultado opuesto, él solo reía agitando su edredón. – No estoy jugando, regrésala.

\- Primero tendrás que atraparme, enano~. – King no necesito más señales con las cuales iniciar la ridícula persecución, subiendo al sillón para lanzarse sobre Ban y terminar cayendo de sentón al suelo. Apretó los puños, mordiendo su labio inferior resistiendo las ganas de llorar por el golpe. – Es demasiado para ti, ¿no?~, khe, khe~

\- ¡BAN, DAMELA!

* * *

 _Los árboles ya no tenían ni una sola hoja, agradecía que las actividades del club se relacionaran con el barrido de estas, pero usarlas en azar patatas, invitando a gran parte del alumnado en una especia de festividad de todos los años no le resultaría decepcionante sino fuera porque "él" también vendría._

 _Ban no merecía comer deliciosas patatas cocinadas por el quemar de las hojas de sus árboles._

 _\- Es algo demasiado bueno para que lo tenga también._

* * *

Corriendo alrededor del sofá teniendo varias oportunidades para sujetar el edredón sin embargo conseguía alejarlo de él y detenerse un momento para mostrarlo frente suyo y alejarlo de su alcance. En una de estas oportunidades no lo pensó más impulsándose con todo su fuerza hacia adelante intento taclearlo – imposible en realidad – pero logrando que perdiera el equilibrio lo suficiente y alcanzara su preciado tesoro proveedor de calidez.

Pero resulto una verdadera lástima que el albino desde un inicio no tuviera una posición firme en el suelo y terminaran estrellándose con el árbol de navidad justamente detrás suyo finalizando con que dio contra el calentador de la habitación. Ver las llamas consumirle encendió la luz verde en ambos que trajeron un par de cubetas de agua y arrojaron como King apago el calentador.

Un humo grisáceo rodeo toda la habitación y el cuerpo incinerado del precioso árbol navideño como una inocente víctima del juego de un par de idiotas infantiles. El sonido de campanas navideñas los alerto, King localizo la fuente de este como un tono predeterminado de llamada y al ver su remitente trago saliva, presionando la tecla de contestación.

\- ¿E-elaine? – pregunto dudoso, esperanzado de que se tratase de Helbram o alguien más y el registro del nombre de su hermana se trataba de una agradable y graciosa coincidencia.

\- ¡HARLEQUIN! – le respondió la dueña de sus más preciosas memorias infantiles fraternales – Me alegra tanto que contestes, he estado marcando al teléfono de Ban pero la llamada no se registra. Seguramente se le acabo la batería… – King no interrumpió a su hermana, dio un ligero vistazo al albino que estaba bastante centrado en lo que pudiera contestarle a Elaine. ¿Acaso él había olvidado su celular, apropósito?, pensó el castaño aunque rápidamente desecho tal posibilidad, ¿Con que motivo? - … De todo esto me da gusto que aceptaras la fiesta de Diane en tu casa. Es emocionante que su cumpleaños sea en Navidad luego de la Noche Buena por eso decidimos festejar a partir de medianoche. ¿Terminaste de decorar el árbol?

\- ¿Q-qué? – su voz sonaba entrecortada mediante la línea. Elaine pensaba que se trataba de los nervios por tener todo perfecto para su único y primer amor, Diane. – S-sobre eso…

\- Tranquilo hermano, lo entiendo. No debes forzarte. – Ella realmente apreciaba a la castaña pero luego de aquella relación que no consiguió concretarse como Harlequin esperaba se convirtieron en meses de tensión para la rubia y la de coletas. Ahora tratan de volver a poner el dedo sobre el renglón. – Estaremos en tu casa más o menos a las 23:00 PM, con Ban llevando la comida la mitad de las cosas están listas. Nos vemos. ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR VER COMO DEJASTE EL ÁRBOL, DIANE LO AMARA!

La llamada fue cortada, Harlequin se concentraba en el celular como si con aquello lograse transmitir una señal para que su hermana no llegara o se excusara con venir más tarde. Aunque esta tensión generada por tan simple llamada finalizo gracias a Ban.

\- Ella te va a reñir, enano~. – el celular resbalo de la mano de Harlequin, este miro a Ban como si estuviese cara a cara con la rareza más extraordinaria del planeta. - ¿Qué?

\- ¡TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA! – recalco de inmediato. No iba a caer en su juego, es mejor que Ban en todos los sentidos y sus infantiles provocaciones le serian devueltas. Él único que debía hacerse responsable por la pérdida del árbol debía ser Ban y no él. – Sino me hubieras quitado mi edredón nada de esto…

\- ¡HEY! – le detuvo colocando su mano derecha al frente y moviéndola de un lado a otro – Tú fuiste quien me empujo. O es que… ¿No te interesa ver a Elaine feliz? – tal pregunta se encontraba fuera de contexto, ese astuto zorro comenzaba a maquinar un plan en su mente. Aun así Harlequin repetía constantemente en su mente, "No caeré ante él" – Ella planeo esta fiesta para tu ex amante porque quiere volver a ser como antes~.

\- Y-y-ya lo sé – desvió la mirada del albino. Aquel astuto zorro sabia donde darle para hacerlo sentir miserable. – P-pero… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME ENREDES! – le señalo con su dedo índice – Tu tiraste el árbol y es tu culpa que se quemara. Ve a conseguir otro. ¡AHORA! – Inhalo y exhalo profundamente buscando relajarse y controlar su temperamento, si estallaba más allá de simples gritos asustaría a sus vecinos y ellos llamarían a la policía que de paso terminaría con Elaine llegando a la comisaria y enterándose una vez más que terminaron ahí por un pelea de algo absurdo. Una humillación como esa no podía repetirse por quinta ocasión.

\- No se me da la gana~. – Solo que con Ban la situación no podía ser más inevitable. – Me quedare a esperar que Elaine llame de nuevo para deci…

\- ¡IDIOTA CABEZA HUECA! – insulto con los nervios a flor de piel. Si buscaba que tal charla se convirtiera en un dar y recibir insultos para que su enorme cabeza hueca entendiese, con todo gusto cumpliría sus deseos masoquistas – ¡MINIMO HAZ EL ESFUERZO POR MI HERMANA! – apunto el árbol y a él - ¡SI DICES QUE LA AMAS VAYAMOS A CONSEGUIR EL ÁRBOL, ZORRO PULGOSO! – al concluir su griterío, un desagradable escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, ¿Un mal presentimiento?, pensó, tensando sus músculos y dando un simple paso hacia atrás. Conociéndole tendría que…

\- Muévete enano – dijo sin premura, yendo al armario y sacando una chamarra que arrojo para King. Confundido dejo la prenda caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, viendo a Ban regresar a la cocina y guardar la comida dentro del refrigerador, apagar la estufa y escribir algo en su teléfono celular que estaba cargándose hasta hace unos momentos por el enchufe para la licuadora. Aun parado y sin entender King recibió una mirada agria del albino - ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no eres capaz de vestirte por ti mismo?

\- … Ah… p-p…

\- Enserio, eres peor que un niño. – paso la mano por su cara en señal de cansancio, fue hasta la chamarra y estrello contra el pecho del castaño – Andando que no tenemos tiempo, berrinchudo. – tomo sus propias ropas, saliendo de la casa dejando a un King confundido. ¿Había entrado a la dimensión desconocida?, normalmente él… seguiría siendo… Ban… como es Ban.

\- " _Él no es tan fácil de convencer_ " – concluyo al cerrar su chamarra y sacar una bufanda. Tomo sus llaves y cerro con seguro la puerta. – " _Espera un momento… ¿A quién le mando ese mensaje?_ "

* * *

Su vista era cubierta por un par de bolsas con varios ingredientes para la cena y algunos regalos seleccionados con sumo cuidado y antelación, procurando que cada uno coincidiera con las particulares características de la personalidad de sus camaradas o amigos como ellos le han referido en más de una ocasión.

\- Aunque… ¿no seriamos conocidos con objetivos en común? – cuestionaba Gowther para sí mismo, deteniéndose a la mitad de la banqueta sin prestar atención a los molestos peatones que verdaderamente tenían prisa por llegar a sus hogares y alistar todo para sus noches especiales. – Complicado… no lo entiendo.

\- ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE MURMURAR MALDITA SEA! – escucho el ojidorado, girando un poco su cuello encontrando a un hombre de quizás poco más de 60 años con grandes cajas por sobre los hombros y una mujer un tanto nerviosa pero molesta. – Hemos estado esperando a que te quites del medio, algunos realmente necesitamos llegar a nuestras casas. ¡LARGO! – Gowther no llegaba a entender la razón del pulso acelerado y respiración de tren a vapor, simplemente estaba parado sin tocar o ver a nadie. ¿Era suficiente para molestarlos?, él no lo creía asi, sin embargo antes de exponer su siempre valioso punto de vista. Un par de manos sujetaron su hombro y la inconfundible voz de su "amante" retumbo por el lugar.

\- ¡Lamento el incoveniente fui yo quien le pidió que me esperara aqui mientras…! – el hombre arrugo el entrecejo y bufo, sin darle mayor importancia rodeo al par, indicándole a su mujer que le siguiera sin verles, aun asi pudo escucharse a la perfección: "Repugnante, no crei que esos salieran en este dia. Me alegra no haber traido a los niños". Gowther sintió el temblor de sus manos por el contacto aun presente de los hombros, la temperatura aun no descendía como para ello, quizás debería hacer caso al consejo de aquel hombre gritón e irse a casa de una vez. – No tienes por… - se apresuró a decir, una vez que recupero el control de sus manos y encaro a Gowther quien le extendía sus guantes - ¿Para mí?

\- Si. Uno de los puntos que no logran calentarse con facilidad son las manos y si llegasen a congelarte tendrían que amputártelos. – Su "pareja" sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer desde sus pies a la cabeza, siempre tenía una manera única de exponer su preocupación alegaba que esa era una de las razones porque le quería. Una fascinante y considerada personalidad, incluso pecando de inocente. - ¿Lujuria?

\- ¿He? – atino a pronunciar por la palabra dicha, sus pómulos adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza que aumentaba con la baja temperatura. - ¿Q-que quieres decir con ello?

\- Nada en particular, pero… – posiciono su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de él – por un momento me pareció que pensabas eso mientras me veías. Supongo que es normal luego de la primera vez. – Atino a notar varias personas sonrojadas como él, asqueadas y otras más cuchicheando sin detenerse. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr como locos, esto solo debería ser una situación que pase dentro de los dramas de novelas. - ¿Arthur? – llamo al notar como agachaba la cabeza y temblaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – cuestiono aun sin levantar la mirada y apretando los guantes que le fueron entregados por cortesía. – Quiero decir… cuando escucho de Merlin sobre "Nadja-san" y tú, es tan raro… no se parece en nada a quien eres hoy, Gowther-san. – tenía unas incomparables ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Ese no era el tipo de milagros de navidad que deseaba. Más bien debería suceder uno feliz y dichoso junto a todos sus amigos y con el árbol de navidad como testigo. – Perdóname Gowther-san, estoy diciendo algo sin sentido. – detuvo el tren de pensamientos, pasando una mano por sobre su cara verificando que no hubiese ni un rastro del agua salada que comenzaba a escaparse.

\- ¿Sin sentido? – Arthur asintió automáticamente, recordarle algo tan amargo como la pérdida de su primer amor no estaba bien, incluso él sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Merlin. – Palabras sin sentido son aquellas que carecen de un contexto y sintaxis donde solo uno de los involucrados en la transmisión de dicha información es el único y principal conocedor de este. – Arthur levanto la mirada y movió su cabeza afirmativamente de lo poco que rescato de la conversación – Por tanto, solo puedo decirte que a quien tengo frente a mi es Arthur Pendragon la persona que es mi actual amante, tan diferente, especial y único. – Sus palabras sonaron tan cursis y sinceras que por un momento creyó ver una mueca de tristeza en el rostro de Gowther al pronunciarlas.

\- Lo siento – dejo salir sin premura, escenas así eran poco comunes entre ambos. – Antes nosotros éramos amigos y una cosa llevo a la otra.

\- Estoy consciente de ello. – Pendragon dejo escapar un poco de aire contenido y se colocó los guantes que había estado apretando desde hace un rato. Cargo un par de bolsas y se puso a la misma altura del ojidorado - ¿Lo demás está en la casa?

\- Si – respondió radiante como el sol, aun con pequeñas marcas rojas en la comisura de sus ojos – Por cierto, - recordó Arthur al caminar por la acera – recibí un mensaje de Meliodas-dono que nos adelantáramos a la casa de King-san. ¿Crees que necesiten ayuda?

\- Siendo Ban y King los únicos en la casa no cabe la menor duda.

* * *

Aire frio que chocaba con todo su cuerpo en un vehículo sin asientos confortables o cinturón de seguridad… ¿Quién manejaba una motocicleta en pleno invierno y sin casco?

\- ¡ESTUPIDO BAN!

\- Cállate enano que ya casi llegamos a la tienda. – el correr del motor alerto a King para sujetarse fuertemente al cuerpo de Ban, no deseaba a salir volando una vez más y caer en la nieve. – Sabes que va a estar lleno, ¿no?

\- Debiste pensar eso antes de insultar al dueño del local cercano a mi casa.

\- Fue su culpa por decirme que llamaría a la policía sino dejaba los árboles.

\- ¡LES ESTABAS ORINANDO ENCIMA! – grito para hacerse oír. Aquella escena presenciada por el castaño fue de las más bochornosas, tener que salir corriendo y dejar dinero para solventar los daños. Ahora no podría pasar por aquel punto sin avergonzarse. - ¿Por qué escogiste ese lugar para hacer tus gracias?

\- Nadie estaba viendo~

\- Eres de lo peor… de lo peor…

Estaciono el motorizado vehículo, sin meditarlo King bajo de un salto con sus piernas temblando por el frio y traqueteo producto de tan extenuante e incómodo viaje. Salió corriendo directo a las tiendas de adornos navideños rezando porque aún les quedaran algunos árboles desmontables de dos metros color verde pino con textura de hoja.

"AGOTADOS. NO HABRA MÁS EXISTENCIAS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA"

Un incontrolable lamento se escuchó por toda la tienda, de lugar en lugar con adornos navideños aquellos quejidos cubiertos por el dolor, la desdicha y rencor cubrieron todos los locales. Varios salieron asustados y otros más marchaban robóticamente con el único pensamiento de ser capaces de ver a sus familias una vez más.

Los empleados observaban un extraño bulto quejándose frente al aparador vacío mientras silenciosamente empujaban a uno de sus compañeros a pedir con amabilidad que se quitara de ahí porque asustaba a sus clientes y ellos también.

\- P-podría… si… ¡KYA NO PUEDO! – se detuvo y escondió detrás de sus otros dos compañeros. Si el Gerente aparecía y con tal alboroto terminarían despedidos.

\- Disculpen~ - llamo Ban, captando la atención de los presentes, exceptuando al deprimido castaño - ¿No les queda ni un solo árbol de esos?

\- Lamentablemente no, en un principio fue considerado como la peor de nuestras mercancías y creíamos que no saldría el coste pero curiosamente hace dos días compraron todos los árboles y no quedo ni uno solo. – Explico uno de los empleados que no temblaba por el extraño sombrío cliente – Si ustedes quieren arboles aún tenemos otros modelos a buenos precios.

\- Déjelo así está bien. Aquel – señaló a King – solo querrá uno de esos árboles y nada podrá convencerlo. Me lo llevare sino les molesta.

\- Adelante, joven. – Ban camino hasta el castaño para tomarlo entre sus brazos y colocarlo sobre su hombro, paso de largo a los trabajadores y dejo la tienda, aun así el lúgubre ambiente podía respirarse en ese extremo - ¡Traigan la biblia y a un padre por si las dudas! – ordeno inmediatamente.

Las siguientes tiendas estaban llenas pero aun con la oportunidad de preguntar a un pobre empleado sobre los dichosos árboles. Diez tiendas que no tenían ese tipo de árbol pero con otros que cumplían la misma función de decorar la sala o comedor para poner todos los obsequios. Entro a un par de tiendas más, pero con el mismo tipo de suerte. La temperatura ya era más baja y el cielo había oscurecido desde hace un buen rato, acomodo al castaño en su hombro regresando a por su motocicleta. Por el camino ya pensaría que decirle a Elaine, además King roncaba luego de la quinta tienda más el cansancio de llorar y maldecir.

* * *

 _Entro a la casa siendo recibido por un gran y extraño árbol navideño decorativo. Su voz se escuchaba lejos, avanzando con seguridad llego hasta la entrada del jardín y la vio plantando las últimas Noche Buenas. Al cruzarse su mirada intercambiaron una especie de mensaje secreto que los hizo reír con complicidad, dejo sus guantes de jardinería sacudió su mandil poniéndose de pie, hizo una seña para que se acercara._

 _\- ¿Lo viste? – pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _\- Sí, es enorme y muy raro~. ¿Para qué lo quieres?, si en la casa del enano es donde van a hacer la fiesta de Diane. – Explico el albino, un tanto confundido. Después de todo comprar tal gigantesco árbol y dejarlo en casa del castaño fue una noticia que hasta se difundió por el periódico, era gracioso recordar como creían que era un elfo navideño. - ¿Y bien, Elaine?_

 _\- Un seguro, solo eso._

 _\- ¿Seguro?~_

 _\- Mira, a mi hermano… le cuesta demostrar su afecto, especialmente para ti – Ban concordó intentando no reír por los "buenos" recuerdos con King – Y el árbol es una parte MUY importante en la fiesta, ¿entiendes?_

 _\- Oh~ - la sorpresa en el rostro del albino no tardo en salir. – Aunque creo más probable que el Capi y yo lo…_

 _\- La verdad, Meliodas es más seguro que ustedes._

 _\- Eso es cruel Elaine. – inflo sus mejillas como si de un niño regañado se tratase, dándole un poco de gracia a la pequeña rubia frente suyo._

 _\- Jejeje, quizás. Pero debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, a penas veas a Harlequin no te detrás a molestarlo._

 _\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto con toda la inocencia que en ese momento podía cargar consigo. Una sonrisilla traviesa surco los labios de la rubia pasando a una delicada y sencilla, haciendo que el albino tragara saliva un tanto preocupado._

 _\- Tanto él como tú son transparente y a la vez tercos. – dijo tranquilamente, yendo hacia dentro de la casa – Aun si quieres seguir con ello Ban, ¿No crees que sería bueno hablarlo con honestidad? – mirando la espalda de la única mujer que ha amado perderse en la casa, regreso la vista a las flores recién plantadas y que solo podían apreciarse en esta época del año. Su respiración como humo blanco escapo de sus labios con una sonrisa al lado._

 _\- ¿Lo sabias?~, je~._

* * *

Intento abrir los ojos pero se encontraba tan cómodo y caliente que simplemente deseaba quedarse ahí por mucho más tiempo. No recordaba en que momento termino durmiendo, lo último que visualizaba era la tienda sin los árboles de navidad y…

\- ¡EL ÁRBOL! – de golpe se irguió, mirando que su alrededor se trataba de la sala de su casa… una casa llena de decoraciones navideñas pero sin un gran árbol y afuera ya estaba oscuro – No es cier…

\- ¿King, estás bien? – en automático palideció y se sonrojo, girándose a ver a la única que ha causado en él más de un suspiro y deseo impuro. – Me preocupe ya que subió un poco tu temperatura y no despertabas.

\- D-dia… ¡DIANE!, p-pero… ¿Cuando?, ¿Cómo? Yo y Ban… la tiend – La de coletas tapo su boca antes de que esto terminara en gritos y conclusiones apresuradas del castaño. Con su otra mano le indico que guardase silencio mientras ella se disponía a hablar. Obedientemente y conteniendo un sangrado nasal por la simple idea de haber dormido en su regazo o recargado en los pechos de la castaña, King se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

\- Bien. Elaine me dijo que uno de los fusibles arruino el otro árbol cuando estabas probando las luces para decorarlo pero por suerte ella había comprado otro, igual que Gowther, Arthur, Gilthunder, Merlin, Hauser, Elizabeth y… bueno, muchas personas. – Rio avergonzada por aquello, no esperaba que todos prestaran atención al árbol que quería. – Cuando yo llegue estaban terminando de instalar el árbol y unos diez minutos después Ban llego contigo en brazos, él me dijo que estuviste buscando desesperadamente por otro hasta caer dormido en la última de las tiendas. – Tomo las manos de King y apretó fuertemente – Muchas gracias, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, Harlequin. – Los ojos del castaño brillaron a la par del sonrojo extendiéndose a sus orejas – Mientras duro la fiesta estuviste durmiendo, ahora todos están en tu invernadero, comiendo y jugando pero no te preocupes Elaine está cuidando que nadie tire o destruya tus plantas y flores.

\- S-si… ¡AH! – asusto a la castaña al levantarse del sillón apresurado – Iré por tu regalo, espérame aquí. – Diane asintió gustosa al verlo desaparecer por una de las habitaciones.

\- Parece que esta será otra linda navidad. Incluso para ustedes dos también. – murmuro al recordar como King estuvo prendido del albino durante la decoración y parte de la fiesta. Siendo hasta que Meliodas propuso una competencia de beber que ella ocupo el lugar del albino. – Para el próximo año pediré un árbol de navidad más simple de comprar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer y continuar con el apoyo UvU.**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc., en el recuadro de abajo por favor.**

 **QvQ SORRY POR EL ETERNO RETRASO. APENAS ME HICE EL TIEMPO DE SUBIR LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
